Araashan
=Physical Description= Araashan is really big, even by draenei standards. His old age shows. He's missing an eye, and wears an eyepatch, as well as having quite a few battle scars. One especially nasty one appears on his shoulder, and can be seen if he's not wearing a shirt. It looks as if he's been stinged by something big. Other draenei might recognise this as the sting of a Strahlgul, a giant scorpid like creature the draenei encountered on one of the worlds they visited. (this is totally player generated lore.) =Personality= He acts though, and swears a lot. At first glance, he looks like a rough and jaded brute who saw too much battle. The people who take the time to know him often realise he's a kind soul, who's also very wise. Araashan acts as a role model to many younger draenei. He's also very curious about the other races of the alliance. He's been known to ask questions about their customs, and will gladly answer any questions the others have about his own race. Like most draenei, he's very faithful, and takes the light very seriously. He also despises anything demonic. Araashan has a lot of faith in the alliance, and sees them as the only hope for his people. He often told humans in particular that his race could never beat the legion, but that they should act as advisors to humans, who truly are the strongest race he's seen. =History= Araashan was born on the ship, about 5000 years after his people left Argus. As he grew older, he dreamt of becoming a soldier, so he could one day join the Hands of Argus. He got teased by his instructors a lot, due to his large size. It was during his training that he met Lenaa, who would later become his wife. They had a daughter together, and they named her Pakalis. Pakalis later had her own son, called Ukiiv. Eventually, Araashan impressed his superiors enough to be accepted in the Hands of Argus. When the draenei arrived on Draenor, he lived in Shattrath for the longest time with his family. It's there that he traded with the Bonechewer orcs, and learned their language. He and his wife later moved to the temple of Karabor, where they acted as peacekeepers and bodyguards for the priests. When the orcs turned savage, he was amongs those who fought them. he almost died defending Karabor, and lost his eye in the battle. His wife, along with other survivors, dragged him to safety, and later, to Shattrath. When the orcs attacked Shattrath, his whole family insisted on staying, including the very young Ukiiv, who refused to leave his mother. Araashan begged to be allowed to stay, but was forced to hide in Telredor, due to his serious injuries, wich had yet to completely heal. Pakalis died at Shattrath, and no one knew what happened to Ukiiv, he was presumed dead. As for Lenaa, she returned, though she started to change into one of the Broken. Araashan couldn't accept the change, and had many fights with his wife as she had difficulty remembering details from her past life. After difficult times, Araashan couldn't bear seeing what happened to the Shattrath survivors, and was amongst the strong supporters of the Broken's banishment. Still, even with Lenaa gone, he kept dreaming about her. He sneaked out one day, and went to see her, only to realise she fell even further, joining the rank of the lost ones. Incapable of accepting his former lifemate could become a mindless savage, he set out to end her life. After many days of search, he found her with other lost ones, and killed them all in a frenzy. When he returned to Telredor, he wasn't the same man. After many years of feeling left to himself, Araashan managed to regain some hope, especially when he was asked to accompany one of the strike teams who would take control of the Exodar. Araashan became fascinated by stories about the races of this strange new world they were going to. When his people arrived on Azeroth, he immediately set out to find them and learn about them. He recorded his findings on a crystal, so other draenei could also learn what he knew. Since he stayed innactive and depressed for many years, Araashan had to relearn many of his old fighting techniques. He found that many of his new allies could help him in this, and even teach him a few tricks of their own. He was particularly impressed by a warrior named Corduin. After a few months, Araashan crossed the dark portal, even though he was afraid any contact with fel energies could result in him turning into one of the broken. He found coming back to Draenor to be hard, since for the very first time in his life, he was looking back at a world his people left behind. When he reached Shattrath, he had the surprise to find is own grandson, Ukiiv, in the orphanage. He bought a house on the Aldor rise, and started living there with his grandson, asking a young warrior named Marcus Quinn to stay and watch the child, in exchange for training. Araashan also acted as a father figure to Marcus, who was a shy orphan, still in his teenage years. After spending some time on Draenor, Araashan met Asteris. The old shaman slowly convinced him to abandon the prejudices he had against the broken, and the two found they had a lot in common, especially in their loss. The two became lovers, and still are to this day. (They would normally be, though Asteris's player has left the game, and Araashan's player decided to leave it as that, as a few months really isn't much by draenei standards.) Asteris was also the one who discovered Ukiiv had talent for shamanism, and due to her influence, Araashan accepted that the boy could choose this path, and even learned to be proud of him for it. While Araashan now wants to spend more time with his family and less on the battlefield, he knows he has duties, and he doesn't want to leave the alliance behind.